


When did We Go Bald?

by cinder1013



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an A/U of the scene in the movie where the two of them meet. I thought young Charles really would have asked this question, when did we go bald?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When did We Go Bald?

“Charles.”

“Charles,” his older self replied. 

Young Charles stared at his older self, trying to divine some meaning from all this. His grin was just a bit smug and ... “When did we go bald?”

“Don’t you think there are more important things to think about?” 

“Hair is important! I’m still single.” He paused. “Did we go bald because of stopping the serum? Lose my legs and my hair? Oh, no way in hell!” 

“It was not ... this is not what’s important!” 

“It’s hair! How can it not be important?” 

“We’re talking about the fate of the world,” Charles reminded him in an overly patient, overly knowledgeable voice. 

“If I can’t get laid, it’s not a very fun world to be in, is it?” Young Charles sighed. 

“It’s not even good hair,” Older Charles protested in a rare show of temper. “It won’t get you ... him.” He thought about that for a moment. “Or her. Hair does not matter in these things.” 

“It really should.” Young Charles flipped his hair back. “Fine. But do we get ... find happiness?” 

“That’s what you are here to decide.” 

“I wish you were speaking in riddles. I hate reality.”


End file.
